The Good Witch
by Goofygirl Cheyenne
Summary: Katiah and Alek are brand new students at the DWMA. But with Katiah being a witch will that cause some conflict between her and Madka. (I plan on doing a chapter each week and any other day I feel like it so please bare with me.
1. Katiah and Alek

Chapter 1

"Kyaaaah what do I say! Will we make any friends. Mmm I'm so worried." Katiah exclaimed.

"Nii-chan! What school are we going to?" The little boy with blue hair asked

"We're going to the DWMA Alek. Didn't I already tell you?" Katiah asked.

"Oh. Why are you so worried?" Alek asked.

"Alek I am a witch using a weapon. I want to show everybody that witches aren't all bad. But what if they are afraid of me" Katiah explained

Katiah and Alek were walking to school. Katiah at the age of fourteen has the skin of the most beautiful almond she'll color. She had black hair that went down her waist. She was wearing a skirt with many layers underneath and a v-top shirt that revealed her large breasts. She was definitely a witch. She uses bees in as her magic. She doesn't use her magic unless she needs to. Alek is her nine-year-old weapon. Katiah uses him as a huge hammer. Alek has electric blue hair and had skin the color of coffee cream. Even though Katiah and Alek aren't blood related Katiah raised the abandoned Alek and now he calls her "Nii-chan".

"We're here Alek. Ok it says here that sour first class is Dr. Stein." Katiah said reading her schedule.

"Wow it's huge!" Alek yelled.

The two walked into the school.

"Eh? Katiah where is the classroom" Alex asked.

"Hmmm I don't know let me use my bees"

Katiah opened her mouth and a bee flew out. Katiah mumbled some words to it and it flew away. Katiah closed her eyes then opened them again. When her eyes opened they had no life in them. She walked away with Akek following behind without a word.

Tgrough a bunch if hallways they finally reached their destination.

"We're here!" Alek said.

Katiah let the bee float back into her mouth. Before she expulsion say anything. A boy and a girl earn crashing into them.

**Chapter two coming soon！**


	2. Meet the Crew

**Meet the Whole Crew**

"Owie! You bastard-" Katiah was pushed onto to floor. Alek was standing nearby. When Katiah opened her eyes she saw bloody with blue hair and a star tattooed on his arm.

"Watch where you're going" he snapped back.

"What are you talking about you ran into me You dumbass." Katiah spat back.

"When you gotta big star like me around you gotta always watch where you're going." He explained.

"What's your name?" Alek asked. Alek was clearly not understanding the situation. Katiah sighed recollecting herself.

"Haha little midget if you must know. I'm the person who will surpass God. I am Blackstar." Blackstar yelled.

"You are getting us late for class" Katiah said.

"Are you've guys new students?" Blackstar asked.

"I don't know were we here yesterday or the day before?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course we weren't Katiah we're knew students remember." Alek explained not catching my sarcastic tone.

"Does she have problems remembering?" Blackstar asked.

"Sometimes, but I wouldn't think she would forget something as important as this." Alek said.

Katiah was starting to boil up while Blackstar and Alek were talking about her "forgetfulness". Katiah punched them both on their heads.

"Ok then shall we go inside?" Katiah asked.

Thy all walked in with Blackstar and Alek having huge knots on their heads. Before they could take third third step into the room. Scalpels were thrown at them pinning their clothes to the wall.

"You're late again, Blackstar. Hmm? And who are these two people following you?" The man was writing something on the board. He has stitches all over him. He was wearing a lab coat and huge glasses. He also had a cigar in his mouth. While he was looking at us he started turning a he screw that was on his head.

"Yo, Professor Stein are some kids that I Blackstar-" Blackstar started.

"We don't need you introducing us!" I seethed.

"But is it not polite for he host to introduce the guest?" Alek asked.

"I'll explain it to you later. Uhm-Professor Stein we are your new students that-" Katiah started to explain.

"Hey your memory came back. So you remember everything now." Blackstar interrupted.

Katiah mumbled to one of her bees to sting Blackstar in his face. It followed it's master's order and stung Blackstar on his face. Blackstar yelled but kept quiet.

"Where did that bee come from-Anyways I am Katiah anew meister at the academy. This is Alek, my weapon." introduced Katiah.

"Ok then." Stein said then continued with his lesson.

"Katiah is he going to leave us up here?" Alek asked.

"I think this is punishment for being late" Katiah whined.

"HAHA it doesn't matter to me. I should be in the front if the class I _am _a STAR!" Blackstar yelled. Professor Stein threw a scalpel at Blackstar's leg.

"If you're going to come to my class late then you'd better be quiet." Professor Stein said while Blackstar yelled.

During class we learned about soul residence and the properties that are used to get it started. Katiah was bored of this topic because she already knew how to use it. Blackstar had started singing a song about how great he was. Alek was listening intently to words he probably didn't understand. The belting and everybody filed out of class except for seven. There were four girls and three boys.

"Blackstar why did you drag these two into trouble with you." a girl with pigtailed asked.

"So not cool." A kid with sharp teeth said.

"Ew it was bad enough for _one_ person to show up late. Now there is _three." _Kid said. Katiah knew of him and his obsession over symmetry.

"Kid stop obsessing over symmetry." A girl with long hair and cowboy boots said

"I'm so sorry that Blackstar dragged you into this. A girl who probably Blackstar's partner said. She wore the same star Blackstar has on her dress.

"Hi" a boy with pink hair said. Katiah instantly knew who he was. _What is he doing at the academy? Does Medusa have anything to do with this? _ Katiah was in deep thought and didn't hear another girl asked.

"Where are you guys from?" she looked like a fraternal twin of the girl who scolded Kid.

"We're from everywhere. We roam the world looking for new adventure." Alek said

"Woah cool! I'm patty. The girl said.

"I'm Liz Patty's sister." The twin said

"I am Kid death. Liz and Patty's miester." Kid said'

"I'm Chrona" the boy with the pink hair said shyly.

"I'M RAGNORAK THIS IDIOT'S WEAPON!" A little black thing wit an X between his eyes emerged from Chrona's back.

"COOL! Katiah did you see that!" Alek yelled.

"Yeah Alek I saw." Katiah answered.

"I'm Tsubaki Blackstar's weapon." The girl with a star on her dress said.

"No Tsubaki. It's The Blackstar's weapon." Blackstar corrected.

"Shut up Black Star. I'm Madka." The girl with pigtails said.

"I'm Soul. Madka's weapon." The kid with sharp teeth said.

"Ok thanks for the introduction but an you please get me off this wall?" I asked.

With a lot of laughing they all got us down.

**Chapter three coming soon**

**Where are we gonna sleep tonight, Katiah?**


	3. Where Are We Sleeping Tonight, Katiah?

**Chapter 3**

**"Where Are We Sleeping Tonight, Katiah"**

The whole crew showed Alek and Katiah around the Academy. Katiah admired the whole groups friendship toward each other. The one thing that bothered her though was Chrona and Ragnorak. Alek broke Katiah out of her deep thought.

"Nii-chan where are we going to sleep tonight? " he whined.  
Before the DWMA Katiah and Alek never really had a bed or a room to sleep in. Katiah would let Alek sleep on her broom while she flew them both to the next town. It wasn't the best condition to be in but that's all they had.

"You guys don't have anywhere to sleep?" Soul asked.

"Uhm no not really I guess we haven't finished our house shipping." Katiah said sheepishly.

"Well I would let you sleep over at my house. But everything is so out of symmetry that I'm even thinking about sleeping somewhere else." Kid said.

"Well you could stay at our house. But Blackstar's workout equipment is sort of all over the place." Tsubaki said.

"It's alright Alek and I will just do what we can like always. Won't we Alek?" Katiah said with a glare.

"No it won't you haven't slept in day since the trip here. If you don't get some sleep your body will give up." Alek warned.

As much as Katiah wanted to protest, Alek was right. She couldn't go on like this her eyes had dark circles on then. If it wasn't for her makeup somebody would've noticed.

"Well you can sleep with us tonight. We only have two rooms so you can bunk with me and if it's alright with Alek. He can sleep with Soul." Madka offered.

"No it's ok I planned on buying an apartment tommorow. One night won't hurt us." I said.

"No can do. Even if you don't want to, Alek over here looks like he hasn't slept in a bad since he was born. Do what's right for him." Madka said.

Katiah hated the idea of Madka telling her how to raise Alek, but she was right.

"Ok we'll stay at your house but only for one night." I said.

With that everyone departed to go to their own houses. While Katiah and Alek followed Madka and Soul. When they got into the house they were greeted with a purple cat woman.

"Meow. And who do we have here?" The cat-woman asked.

"This is Katiah and Alek they're new to the DWMA. They are sleeping here tonight, Blaire." Soul introduced.

"Ok well I need to get going to my job. Bya." And with a "pum-pumpkin pumpkin" she was out of the room.

Alek climbed onto Soul's back. Katiah felt pretty hurt that he didn't go to her. But she was too tired. Soul carried Alek into his room then quietly walked back into the main room.

"So Katiah, tommorow you're going house shopping?" Soul asked.

"Yes. I already have an apartment complex in mind that is not too far away from the market or the school." I said.

"I'm sorry to intrude but where have you been sleeping before?" Madka asked.

Katiah couldn't reveal that they have been sleeping on her witch broom.

"Uhm nowhere he just walked and walked and if Alek got tired I would carry him and he would fall asleep." I partially lied.

"Ok where are your bags and clothes?"Soul asked.

"I put them in a storage unit." Katiah lied. She used her magic to compact everything into a beehive.

"I'm getting tired can I go to sleep?" I asked getting worried that my cover was going to get blown.

"Sure my room is down the hall." Madka said.

I walked into Madka's room and fell fast asleep. Madka came in ten minutes later. And got in the bed as well. It didn't feel weird at all. Katiah felt like she was sleeping with her sister again when she was little. She hated that feeling.

The next morning Katiah got up real early and stealthily took Alek out of Soul's room.

"Where are we going." Alek said groggily.

Katiah didn't say anything. Katiah got my broomstick out of a honeycomb compact and with both flew away. They both arrived at a nice apartment complex. Katiah went up to the manager and possessed him with bee buzzes that hypnotized people. The manager gave her keys to a two bedroom, two bathroom, one kitchen, one living room, and one balcony luxury apartment. She walked into the apartment without saying a word. Alek knew that she was furious with him. She released thousands of bees from her mouth that all carried miniature furniture. Katiah mumbled a few words and the furniture grew to their regular size. Each bee knew where to put and decorated everything. The whole house was beautiful. Katiah's room was filled with spell books, potions and everything that made up her. It surprisingly had her clothes and some new. Alek's room was filled with toys and everything that made up him. It also had clothes for him to in his closet. The living room had a huge sofa and a Huge TV in front of it. The kitchen had a table with chairs a stove and a fridge. The whole kitchen even came with foot. The balcony had chairs, an outside library, and special herb garden for Katiah's potions. When the bees finished hanging up the last picture frame they all flew back into Katiah's mouth. Katiah walked over to the sofa and stared out the window. Alek ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her and started crying. Alek didn't know that Katiah actually had a plan for them. He didn't expect for Katiah to have already gotten the furniture. He thought that Katiah lied to Soul and Madka about already buying an apartment. He had thought that she lied to Kid, Liz, Patty, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Chrona, Ragnorak, Soul, and Madka about even planning on getting an apartment. He had little faith in Katiah and he felt so bad for that.

"I'm sorry Katiah, I'm sorry that I was so stubborn. I didn't believe you I thought you didn't have a plan." Alek sobbed.

"It's ok," Katiah cooed. "When you're with me everything is going to be ok. This is where we are going to live from now on." She finished.

"So you're not mad at he anymore." Alek whimpered.

"Of course not. I was never mad at you. It was just that. Sleeping with Madka reminded me too much of my past. Instead I want to remember my future with you and everybody else." Katiah said.  
They both laughed until they fell asleep for the rest of the day.

END OF CHAPTER TWO  
SORRY GUYS I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME THE NEXT CHAPTER YET. I WILL BE SIRE TO HAVE THE NECT CHAPTER READY TOMMOROW. BYE-BI


	4. Katiah's sister, Amari

CHAPTER 4

KATIAH'S SISTER, AMARI

Katiah and Alek woke up the next morning sprawled all over the couch. They had fallen asleep that night on the couch with a bunch of laughter. Katiah had that dream again. She was sitting on a tree limb with her full witch outfit on. She was calling for Alek, they were playing hide-and-seek. Katiah stopped calling and closed her eyes. When she opened them back up she saw a girl at the base of the tree.

"Hello sister." The girl said.

"Hi Amari" Katiah greeted back.

Amari would hold out her hand to help Katiah down. Then the dream would end with her screaming for Alek and a swarm of wasps flying everywhere. When Katiah wakes up from her dream she always finds a wasp sting on her chest right above her heart.

"She never ceases to stop scaring the hell of me." Katiah sighed.

Alek was laying on Katiah's lap fast asleep. Katiah slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. She pulled her shirt down to a Kishin mark made by wasp stings on above her heart.

"I see the Kishin has gotten to you."Katiah said to herself.

Katiah walked into the living room and woke Alek up. Alek was never the easiest to wake up but she managed to get him half awake.

"Yeah, Katiah?" Alek mumbled..

"What do you want for breakfast?" Katiah asked.

"Can we go to that pancake house?" Alek asked.

"Hmm only if you get up right now and wash up." Katiah said.

Alek jumped up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom. Katiah walked into her room and changed into a black and yellow dress. Her favorite color scheme. Katiah looked at her bookshelf.

"Hmm looks like we'll have to go to the magic library to buy some new things." Katiah thought to herself.

She walked out if her room. Alek was ready to go with cargo pants and a blue and white striped shirt. They both walked out the door and down a bunch if steps. They reached the lobby and walked outside.

"So where's this pancake place you wanted to go to?" Katiah asked putting sunglasses on.

"It's over here. I heard the guy saying that they had good pancakes with blueberry syrup." Alek said.

Alek led the way to the restaurant. It was really fancy. You could sit outside with people drinking tea out of tea cups. The people looked really rich. Even the waiters and waitresses looked rich.

Alek and Katiah walked up to the clerk. He looked at them in disgust. Katiah knew exactly why. A fourteen and a nine year old didn't have the money to buy sugar here. He led them to a table that was. The inside was only lit with small candles on the tables.

"This is a pretty fancy place Alek." Katiah said.

The waited walked up to them to take their order.

"And what would you like to have this lovely morning-uh-young gentleman?" The waiter asked.

"PANCAKES PLEASE!" Alek yelled. Everybody in the restaurant looked back at them.

"What kind of pancakes sir?" The waiter asked with a hint if disgust in his voice.

"The best kind you have, mt kind sir." Alek replied.

"Get him a maple cinnamon pancake. And I'll just have blueberry tea." Katiah said.

The waiter walked off.

"So what are we doing today Katiag?" Alek asked.

"Today on the agenda we have to go to Shinigami-San and discuss with him my problem. Then we should go to the public library to get books for next class. Then I need The Magic Store and pick up some spell books." Katiah answered.

"But I don't like the witch side of town they're all creepy." Alek whined.

"They are but I need these specific spellbooks." Katiah answered. Alek never really liked the witch side of town.

The waiter arrived with their food. Alek didn't even take the time to unravel his utensil that were in his napkin. He dove into his food with his fingers. Katiah sat there sipping her tea. The waiter came back with the bill.

"I hope you have enough money, or do we need to call the police?" The waiter said. The people in the other tables looked back at us snickering. Katiah paid the bill with more than what it asked for.

"Keep the change my good man." Katiah replied. Everybody in the room had their eyes wide with disbelief. Katiah and Alek walked out. They walked to the academy a good mile walk away. They passed a lot of shops baking bread and other stores. The city looked so lively and peaceful. They reached the academy and walked into the bathroom. Katiah looked into the mirror.

"Why are we in the girl's bathroom?" Alek asked nervously looking around.

"We'll be finished here soon,"Katiah replied "4242564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door" Katiah knew this riddle back and forth.

"What's that supposed to do?" Alek asked.

Katiah held her hand up to silence him. The mirror rippled. And then a figure showed with a black robe on and a skull on his face.

"Ah why hello, hello. And how might my little witch be doing?" It asked.

"I'm doing great. Lord death. But there's something I must ex-"Katiah started.

"Are you doing good too, Alek?" Lord Death interrupted

Alek nodded hiding behind Katiah.

"Ok Lord death I have to-" Katiah tried to say.

"How were your classes yesterday? Did you learn a lot?" Lord Death interrupted again.

"Lord death I would love to talk another time with you but, I want to discuss Chrona." Katiah said.

"Ok what are saying?" Lord Death asked.

"Is it safe to have Medusa's son at the DWMA?" Katiah asked.

"I don't know is it safe to have witch at this school?" Lord Death returned.

"That's not the same. This kid has been traumatized by his mother. Medusa can easily steer him back on the wrong path." Katiah explained.

"If that happens then I will have a plan for that." Lord Death said.

"Fine" Katiah sighed.

"Anyways how was-"Lord Death started.

"Good-bye lord death." Katiah said. And grabbed Alek by the hand and led him out the bathroom door.

"That was rude, Katiah." Alek said.

"But if we had stayed longer then we would've been there all day and would've gotten nothing done." Katiah explained.

"Where are we going to next?" Alek asked.

"To the Magic Store." Katiah answered.

They both walked to the witch side of town. Katiah held Alek closer when they reached that place. It was overwhelming of how big the souls were in this part of town. Katiah walked straight and kept her head down. After about seven minutes of walking they reached their destination. They walked into the store.

"Welcome" the witch at the counter greeted.

"It's just me Genri don't have to be so polite." Katiah said.'

"Oh then you owe me five cents from your last purchase." Genri replied.

"What? That was a couple years ago how do you still remember?" Katiah asked "speaking of which how are you still alive you're like over a hundred years old." She finished.

"Silence I might be old but I don't look a day over twenty." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Shut-up you old hag." Katiah said.

Genri actually lover a day over one-thousand. She was probably one of the oldest witches there were. She wore a lot if makeup to cover her wrinkles. Which made her look like a clown. She was really powerful though. Genri was the only witch Katiah liked.

"You know I am getting tired maybe I should go to bed." Genri said.

"No I need some information. Please don't leave." Katiah pleaded " I'm sorry".

Genri looked pleased.

"Ok here is a book that I thought you might want." Genri suggested.

Genri's bear pet walked into the room handing her a book. Bears were Genri's magical animal. She handed the book to Katiah.

"Woah this tells me the powers of all the commanders." Kariah said.

"If you buy it it may help fulfill your dream of overthrowing the Witch queen." Genri lead on.

"Katiah could ask our friends for help." Alek spoke up.

"Oh is that you Alek. Look I got a piece if candy for you." Genri's said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Cherry Forever Candy. Alek walked up and put the candy in his mouth.

"Thank you" he said.

"Here's another book you might want." Genri moved on. The bear came back with a leather bound book that looked very old. Genri blew on it to remove the dust. She handed it to Katiah. It was a forbidden magic spell book.

"Woah" Katiah said.

"It's a one-of-a-kind book by Eban himself." She said taking pride into her collection. Katiah ran up to the counter and gave Genri a big hug.

"Thanks Genri" Katiah thanked.

"You're welcome. Just so you know I just saw Amari this week." Genri said. Katiah slowly backed away.

"I thought she was in prison." Katiah said fear in here eyes.

"The queen knows that your after her head so she bailed her out. She's her new bodyguard." Genri explained.

" Damn that queen." Katiah said clutching her herself. Alek's grip on Katiah grew.

"Genri, I'm gonna have to need more than forbidden magic." Katiah decided.

"You don't mean?" Genri asked.

"Yes I need X magic." Katiah answered

"Katiah, no, you know that magic puts a huge strain on the body. It opens up your mind portal to the Kishin." Genri warned.

"Genri you know that I am no match for my sister even without the Kishin aiding her." I pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Genri asked.

Katiah revealed the Kishin eye made of wasp stings. Genri's eyes grew wide.

"Katiah can't you just give up on killing the witch." Genri said.

"No, Genri, she executed my parents and stole my heart. Without my heart I can't use half the power I used to." Katiah said.

"Then why would you even suggest X magic without a heart you would surely give into the Kishin." Genri said.

"I need you to put an artificial heart in me, Genri. One just like my old one so that I can use my power." Katiah said.

Genri nodded her head and led both Alek and Katiah into the back room. She measured Katiah's sole for the correct heart to use. She put a spell on Katiah and she fell asleep instantly.

"Alek sit in the corner, you don't want to see this." Genri warned.

Alek moved slowly to the corner. The process took ten minutes total. Genri patched Katiah up with magic stitches that left no trace. Katiah immediately woke up and felt the heart beating in her heart.

" it's not your actually heart but it will suffice" Genri said. She handed Katiah the X magic book.

"Practice this an hour every day to get used to it. no more, no less" Genri warned. Katiah wrapped her arms around Genri.

"Just be careful, Katiah" Genri warned.

Alek and Katiah walked out the shop and started walking home.

"There you guys are!" A girls voice called.

"Oh crap it's Maka." Katiah breathed

"Hey wait up." Soul turned Katiah around. Katiah pulled the three books behind her.

"Hey guys what's up." Katiah said trying to keep there eyes away from the books they have already noticed.

"Katiah what's that?" Maka asked. She was pointing behind her back.

"And why were you just coming out of witch territory?" Soul asked hand still on her shoulders.

"Alek you can go home now, take the books" Katiah said handing him the books,"it's only a block away." Alek had his own keys so he could get in. He followed her orders and walked home.

"Ok I am a witch." Katiah breathed out.

Maka and Soul both took a step back.

"What!" They both say in unison.

"Uh yeah, but I'm a good-" Katiah started.

Soul turned into a weapon.

"I'm sorry Katiah but this is where you die." Maka said death in his eyes.

Katiah started panicking. She conjured a mirror (maybe if they here from Lord Death) she thought.

"4242564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door!" Katiah yelled. The mirror rippled and Lord Death appeared.

"Eh? I thought Katiah called me not you Maka." He said disappointingly.

"Lord Death Katiah is a witch." Maka said.

"She is? Well we can't have that kill her." Lord Death said.

"WHAT?!" Katiah yelled.

"Gladly." Maka said.

Lord Death started thinking to himself (we'll see what Katiah's capable of)

"Maka let's not do this while the civilians are here." Katiah warned hopping Maka would reconsider.

Maka ran to Katiah with a battle cry. Katiah called her witch broom. It came to her when she started running. She jumped on it and started flying away. (I'll lead Maka away from people.) Katiah thought. She rode faster to get out of Death City. They finally reached the desert surrounding the city. Katiah jumped off of her broom.

"Katiah we don't have to do this." Katiah said.

"I already got the approval from Lord Death. Now you will die out here." Maka said.

"Ok all I have to do is knock her unconscious." Katiah said to herself. Within a blink of an eye Maka was just a few inches away. Katiah did a black flip kicking Maka in the chin knocking her backwards. Maka got up spitting blood onto the ground. She ran toward Katiah swinging Soul into Katiah's torso. Katiah jumped landing on the tip if Maka's weapon. Make was trying to retaliate but Katiah soon ran down the weapon doing a round house kick towards Maka's face. Maka flew to the left. Katiah ran at full speed toward Maka. Katiah's new heart was working perfectly well. Katiah jumped up at an incredible height with Maka. Both were going at it. Maka swinging the surge upward narrowly missing Katiah. Katiah brought her leg up bringing Maka down with a drop-kick. Maka came slamming down on the ground. Katiah dropped down looking at Maka. (Is she unconscious) Kariah wondered. Maka rise up from the ground. She was looking desperate.

"Soul it's time to use Soul Resonance." She panted.

The scythe grew bigger with an eerie glow.

"SOUL RESONANCE-WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled she ran towards Katiah. Katiah searched for a weak point. Within a second Katiah disappeared. Maka looked around confused. Then she looked up Kariah brought her foot onto Maka's face. Maka slammed down onto the ground.

"I'm sorry Maka." Katiah said to the unconscious body. Katiah called her broomstick and put Maka and Soul's limp body on it. As she was about to climb on the stick. She felt an all-to-familiar presence.

"Hi Katiah!" She said.

"Go away I'm busy." Katiah said

"You don't want to see your sister. After all if these years?" Amari asked.

"Not if that sister intends on killing me." Katiah said.

"Listen to your older sister Katiah. If you don't want to die then don't even try to assassinate the queen." Amari warned.

Katiah whipped around looking at her sister. Amari was taller than Katiah was. She looked like a normal girl. She wore jeans and a tanktop. She had shorter hair than Katiah's and she had blew eyes.

"How could you even work with her after what she did to our mom and dad." Katiah said.

"Katiah the queen is the one that saved me from that awful prison," Amari said," other than you who hid into the shadows like the little scaredy-car you are." Amari taunted.

"But she was also the one that put you in that dreaded prison." Katiah said. Amari disappeared from in front of Katiah and she wrapped her hands around Katiah from behind.

"I deserved punishment just like mom and dad deserved to die, little sis." Amari cooed.

"How could you say that!" Katiah screamed whipping around again Amari wasn't there. Katiah turned back around. Amari was sitting on a broomstick.

"I can say it as easily as I want actually." Amari said.

"Amari I swear that I will kill you when I get strong enough." Katiah swore.

"And I the same." Amari laughed she flew off.

"DAMN YOUUUUU!" Katiah yelled. She fell to the ground screaming and crying.

"Damn you, Amari." Katiah said quietly to herself.

WHAT A CHAPTER ENDING. I HAVE BEEN REDUCED TO ONLY POSTING TEO CHAPTERS A WEEK. SORRY BUT IT IS GOOD NO. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAM THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH. BYE-BI


	5. Trust and a Kidnapping

Chapter 5  
Trust and Kidnapping  
Katiah walked alongside the broomstick. She started talking to herself. "Ok I'll take Maka and Soul to Lord Death and see why he double crossed me. Then...DAMMIT" Katiah's ankle twisted while walking in the sand. She started crying not just because of her ankle but because of Soul and Maka not trusting her, and Amari promising to kill her. Katiah laid on the ground while the broomstick with the unconscious bodies hovered above her. She rested her eyes for a few minutes to recollect herself. He then opened her eyes to see Kid hovering above her. "What do you need?" Katiah asked. She didn't feel like talking. "Is it true that you are a witch?" Kid asked. Katiah thought of a way to respond to the question. "If I say yes are you gonna try to kill me?" I asked. "I would yes...but my father has given me the order not to." Kid said. "Do you trust me?" Katiah asked. "Not really, but if my father does then I will have to deal with it. Katiah started laughing hysterically. "HA another person to put on 'The people who don't trust me' list." Katiah joked. Kid looked down at her bit amused. "Just because you're a witch doesn't mean that I don't like you, Katiah, you have done nothing bad that I know of." Kid said. "We'll why don't you tell Maka and Soul that!" Katiah yelled out of rage. Kid's eyes lingered over to Maka and Soul's body. "Why did you take them with you if they hated you so much?" Kid asked. Katiah paused. Why did she bring them? They didn't here her out when she tried to explain herself. "I planned on taking them to your father to get treated." Katiah said. Kid smiled. "Well now I trust you." He said. "I'll take you to Lord Death." He finished. "My father sent me out here to observe your fight with Maka. But I am pretty puzzled why did you come to the DWMA and what I your motive?" He asked. Katiah called for a bee to pick her up and help her walk. "Here you can ride on my skateboard with me." Kid offered. He hoisted Katiah on his back and they rode to his house. With Maka and Soul trailing behind. "I plan on taking out the Witch Queen." Katiah said. Kid was silent. "The problem is my sister is now the Queen's personal bodyguard." I said my voice wavering. "And you don't want to fight your sister because she's...your sister." Kid said. Katiah was taken aback. "What? Hells no. She's batshit crazy. I have no sympathy for her anymore. I'm...scared of her because she's so damn powerful." Katiah said. Kid was astonished by what Katiah said about her sister. "Well you can ask us for help." Kid said. Katiah eyes widened, she didn't say anything. She looked over at the sun. It was laughing as usual. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You would help me?" Her voice cracked. " Well I would, Blakstar is usually looking for a fight, Tsubaki wouldn't mind. Liz and Patty wouldn't mind either. Chrona and Ragnorak won't have a problem. All that's left is Maka and Soul. They probably will come to their senses when they see the picture." Kid said. Katiah softly started crying. They made to Kid's house. They walked into the house. "Where's Liz and Patty." Katiah asked. "They went shopping with Tsubaki." Blackstar answered. "When did u get here?" Kid asked. "A few hours ago." Blackstar announced. Kid and Blackstar started going at it. Katiah remembered Alek. "Kid can I use your phone?" She asked. "Sure." Kid yelled. Katiah called her house number. It didn't answer for a long time when it did, Amari was the one to answer." _Hello sister_" Amari said. Katiah didn't answer. "_Oh don't worry I am babysitting Alek. He's in great hands_." Katiah still didn't say anything. "_Katiah_" Amari asked. "Is Alek ok?" Katiah whimpered. Blackstar and Kid stopped fighting and looked at Katiah's horrified face. Katiah could hear the smirk planting itself on Amari's face. "_why don't you ask for yourself_" She asked. A few seconds later Alek was on the phone. All you could here was labored breathing. "Alek are you ok?!" Katiah yelled into the phoned. Alek tried to wheeze something but Katiah couldn't understand. "Alek don't say anything I'm going to be there, let me speak to Amari." A few moments later Amari was on the phone. _"I think you get the picture, little sister."_ Amari said. "Yes I see every last detail. Please, don't hurt him anymore Amari." Katiah pleaded. "_Oh but his face looks so beautiful when he's in pain._" You could here Alek's scream in the background. "STOP IT STOP STOP STOP! Please I'll do anything." Katiah yelled as she slumped to the floor. "_Well you did skip my b-day last year...hmm I know the perfect present to make it up. What about that X-magic book?_" Katiah froze Alek must have put it in the bookshelf. "_It seems that the brat put it in your spell protected bookshelf. Get your ass over here now and break the damn lock on it and I'll let the little bastard go. Understood._" Amari said. "Crystal." Katiah whimpered. "_Good Alek's next beating will be in five minutes. Make it in time and he might not faint from it." _Amari hung up on Katiah. Katiah sat on the floor staring into space. "Katiah are you alright?" Blackstar asked. "Help me." Katiah squeaked. "What?" Kid asked. "HELP ME KID AND BLACKSTAR! HELP ME SAVE ALEK!"


End file.
